This disclosure is directed to a bottle assembly with a bottle and a wick, and, in particular, to a bottle assembly with a bottle, a wick and a holder to limit removal of the wick from the bottle.
It is known to provide a fragrance dispersal device including a bottle, a wick and a heater. The bottle is filled with a fragrance solution. The wick has a first end extending from the bottle and a second end disposed in the bottle. The wick uses capillary action to draw the fragrance solution from the second end to the first end. The heater is disposed proximate to the first end of the wick. Heat from the heater evaporates the fragrance solution drawn out of the bottle and disperses it into the surrounding environment.
It is also known to provide a wick holder. The wick is received within the wick holder, and the wick holder is received in a passage in a neck of the bottle. The wick holder may cooperate with a locking device to prevent removal of the wick from the wick holder. For example, a pin may be disposed through the wick below the wick holder, and the cooperation of the pin and the wick holder limits removal of the wick. Alternatively, the wick holder may enclose substantially the entire wick to limit its removal.